


Ticklish Wings

by A_simple_lee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: A short lil thing I did for my 200 followers livestream - Gabriel has ticklish wings, and Sam is overjoyed.





	Ticklish Wings

“Mhmm, mornin’” Three sets of honey-tinted wings enveloped Sam as he blinked himself awake, stretching and smiling at the golden feathers. Sunlight poured into the bedroom, Gabriel’s wings tainted by the ethereal morning glow.

“Heya, Gabe.”

“M’sleepy.” The remark from behind Sam was tinted with an oncoming yawn, only proving the Archangel’s point further.

“Gabe, Archangels don’t even need sleep.” With a roll of his eyes, the hunter grabbed the tip of one wing and rubbed it between his fingers affectionately. However, when the feathers were snatched from his grip with a squeal, he frowned.

“Saham!”

“What? Ticklish?” The younger Winchester couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his trickster being ticklish - after all, he’d already been subjected to hours of tickle torture from the angel himself. To know that there was a possibility for revenge was music to Sam’s ears.

“No…Sam! What are you doing?!”

“Pinning you, of course.” He grinned, hands locking his Archangel’s wrists in place as he sat over Gabriel’s hips, one hand poised over his wings. The Seraph’s eyes widened, his head shaking no ever so slightly.

“What’s the matter? Too sleepy for mojo?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sammitch, m’just going easy on- AHAHA! HEY!” Suddenly Sam’s fingers were wriggling into the bend of Gabriel’s wing, scritching delicately under the feathers with the experience of a little brother.

“No way! Gabe, you should’ve told me about this sooner!”

“SAHAHAMMIHITCH! STAHAHAP!” Gabriel’s head was tilted back in laughter, his legs kicking futilely against the mattress as his wings were mercilessly exploited by Sam’s rough fingertips. A slight blush was forming at the tips of his ears as hysterics threatened to consume the archangel competely, his eyes watering over as Sam reached behind him to flutter over the base of his wings.

“SAHAHA! PLEHEHEASE!”

“You are too cute,” Sam muttered, ignoring Gabriel’s pleas in favour of nuzzling into his neck. This elicited a squeal, which only prompted Sam to nuzzle into his neck again. Gabriel thought he might die from laughter, his wings twitching uncontrollably as his nervous system was assaulted by signal after signal. At long last, the wriggling fingers slowed, and God’s messenger shoved himself away from the hunter to scowl at him.

“That was mean.” Gabriel stated bluntly, arms folded and wings fluffed up. Sam merely laughed in response, reaching over to tweak his Angel’s side before leaning in for a kiss.

“Shh, you loved it. Otherwise, Id’ve been mojo-ed ages ago.”

The lack of a reply from Gabriel as he pulled away left Sam faltering. A faint fizzing sensation along his sides caused his eyes to widen in alarm. Meanwhile, Gabriel’s features had brightened with a smirk as he watched his hunter grab at invisible hands.

“What makes you so sure?”


End file.
